Tutor
by rin.kuroneko
Summary: Since midterms was coming up, Mio decided to tutor Ritsu. Although, it wasn't Mio's idea, but Ritsu kept on insisting that Mio should tutor her for the sake of her grades. At first Mio completely rejected the idea and said that Ritsu will just goof off instead of studying but in the end, Ritsu was able to persuade Mio. What will happen to their session together?


**_Special thanks to Art for acting as my mio ~ and also for the help ^^d_**

* * *

**_-Mio's place-_**

"Ritsuuuu. How come you can't memorize this single equation?" Mio said as she pointed out the equations written on her notes.

"Ahhmm,.. Ahehe I'm trying my best you know" Ritsu replied and pouts while balancing a pencil on her nose

"There's only two days left. I'm helping you here, but please push your limit further because at this rate..." Mio sighed as she stopped writing notes.

Ritsu looked at Mio's face for a moment then stretched her arms and took the notebook Mio gave her to review about; It seems she was only able to memorize two out of ten pages. Ritsu flipped the notes and looked puzzled more and more as she came to the last page.

"Hai,.. I understand.. but it's really difficult!" Ritsu exclaimed while staring at the equations

"Phew, as long as you understand... I'm going to buy some drinks so study what you have to study, 'kay?" Mio flipped her long hair then walked towards the door.

"Hai hai.." Ritsu replied lazily

Mio then went out of her room and left Ritsu there to study, or so she said. She made her way to the nearest convinience store and while she was there, her thoughts were full of ideas on how to punish Ritsu when she gets back. Knowing Ritsu for a long time after all,.. she knew Ritsu would just be goofing off back at her room while she was buying drinks.

"Ritsu never changed,..Why can't she be serious sometimes?" Mio said to herself as she checked out from the counter and went back to her house and up to her room. It took her a while than expected to buy the drinks.

"It took me 30 mins just to get drinks,.. well, I just hope my room isnt a mess" Mio thought as she opened the door to her room.

"Ritsu I'm back with the drinks-" to Mio's surprise,.. Ritsu was sleeping on the table,..

"Ah. Well, as expected of Ritsu..." She went back to her chair across Ritsu's and was about to wake her up when Mio felt reluctant about it.

"It's probably better to let her rest for a while. A time to recharge..." Mio closed all the books and tried to take some more notes for Ritsu.

It's been a long time since they became friends, but Mio still remembers all the time they spent together. Sometimes they would fight, sometimes they would just spat out nonsense, but in the end, they're still there for each other.  
Sometimes too, Mio thinks if there could be some more. She's really happy being with Ritsu, but as time passes by, she realizes that she doesn't sees Ritsu only as a friend.

"mmn..." Ritsu mumbles in her sleep

"Kyah!" Preoccupied by her thoughts, Mio was shocked of the sudden voice of her friend.

"Mio..." Ritsu mumbled "...mmn.."

"..." Mio stared longingly at Ritsu. Normally she would just wake her up cold-heartedly at times like this, but this time was stare went to Ritsu's lips.

"M-mio.." Ritsu mumbled Mio's name more and moments later... tears were flowing down to Ritsu's cheeks "N-no,..mio.." Ritsu mumbled more while crying.

Mio panicked, she didnt know what to do but stare at Ritsu's face, overflowing with tears while she was saying her name over and over finally, Ritsu woke up.

"H-huh?.. It looks like I fell asleep.." Ritsu said while rubbing her eyes then she noticed her tears "Heeh..." Ritsu then turned to her left and saw Mio. Mio was frozen to her seat,.. and she was putting up a scared look to her face.

"M-mio?.." Ritsu said as she approaches Mio slowly

"Ahhh, w-w-what is it? What's wrong?" Mio averted her gaze.

Ritsu, disappointed, grabbed Mio by her shoulders and looked at her straight and asked.."You.. saw that didn't you?"

"S-saw... what? Ritsu, you really had a good time sleeping, eh? L-let go of my shoulders..." Mio had a forced smile on her.

Ritsu tightened her hold and shouted "You saw it! Didn't you?!" Then she loosens her grip "I know you did... "

Mio was silent for a while. After a few seconds, she spoke, "What if I did?" and still averting her gaze.

Ritsu went into silence for a moment, then she turned her back on Mio "Tch,.. so you did. Gross isnt it?" Ritsu said in a pissed off tone

"...R-ritsu...I have something to tell you." Mio blurted out as she approaches the brunette.

"If your disgusted from me,.. say it." Ritsu replied and didnt change her tone

"There's no turning back. Does she feel the same way too...? This might be an opportunity..." Mio thought then she spoke "I...l-like..." Mio was shocked at her own words.

"..like?" Ritsu turned around and stared at Mio's face

"...you..." She blushed from embarrassment and didn't look at Ritsu for a while. "Do you like...me?" Mio added

Ritsu blushed for a moment then scratched her head "L-like?..." Ritsu said while staring at Mio's flustered face

Mio nodded slightly. Apparently, she's not used to being the one who confesses first, but she had to show to her 'friend' her true feelings.

"Ritsu, I know you're not that dense to not understand what I'm saying..." She leaned her head closer to Ritsu's. "I...want an answer..." Mio bowed her head while gripping the cloth of her skirt.

"An answer eh?.. But.. don't you think its weird?" Ritsu replied

"Eh?" Mio tilted her head and looked at Ritsu.

"I was wrong...! Ritsu thinks it's weird, after all! Ah, why am I so assuming? It's the end..." Mio thought to herself

"I've... dreamed about you.. getting a boyfriend,.." Ritsu clenched her fists "It seems..I couldn't accept it,.. and I tried to get you back. But the more I tried to get close to you, the more you went further away from me.." Ritsu said as she nods and hides her tears from flowing yet again

"Ritsu..." Mio went silent. "I don't have a boyfriend though, and you know that." She made a slicing gesture on top of Ritsu's head.

"Well, I guess it's normal for a person to be shocked when her friend suddenly gets a boyfriend..." Mio thought as she was going to hit Ritsu again but Ritsu was able to hold Mio's hand before she struck her head.

"What will happen to us in the future is uncertain you know.." Ritsu said as she holds Mio's hand tight.. "for a girl to fall in love to another girl... dont you think its weird?.." Ritsu asks as she leaned closer to Mio. Ritsu definitely didn't forget Mio's confession.

"I don't t-think so. Stop embarrassing me..." Mio said while blushing furiously

Ritsu touches Mio's forehead with hers and stared into her eyes "so.. if i say i love Mio, is it okay?" Ritsu said while intertwining her finger against Mio's

"Yeah..." Mio's heart was beating faster and faster.

"I see... " Ritsu said as she moves closer and closer to Mio's face and without saying a word, Mio closed her eyes slowly as she felt Ritsu's warm and gentle lips collide against her own.


End file.
